Kampoeng SM Into The Kamseupay !
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: fanfiction hancur!, GaJe banget!, Summary : BoA, Henry, Zhoumi dan Nari diusir dari kos-kosan dan pindah k desa SM . Cast : SuJu15, DBSK5, SNSD9, SHINee5, CSJH4, EXO12, F x 5 plus BoA, SooMan dan NaRi Dont Like?-Dont Read! *Update Chapter-2*
1. Prolog

**Title : **_Kampoeng SM (Sinting Miring)_

**Warning : **_Hey saudara-saudara yang sudah membaca __Warning __ini, dianjurkan bagi para __ANTI __**SUJU-DBSK-SNSD-SHINee**__, untuk tak membaca Fanfic ini, bagi Readers yang __tak suka baca ff GaJe,__ enyahlah dari Fanfic ini, yang jijik dengan __Yaoi/Yuri__, silahkan klik exit, ini GenderSwitch, __**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

**Main Cast : **_All member SuJu-15, All Member DBSK-5, All Member SNSD-9, All Member SHINee-5 plus SooMan, BoA & Nari_

**Disclaimer : **_mereka semua milik Tuhan, Orangtua dan Management mereka (SM-CJES)_

**Summary / Prolog : **_disebuah desa yang selalu kacau balau, terdapat warga yang berwajah cakep nan tampan, cantik bin indah pula, namun rusuh!. Fasilitas dikampung itu sudah sangat lengkap, pokoknya kalau dari jauh bagaikan kampung yang damai dan asri. Namun jangan salah kaprah guys!. BoA, Henry, Zhoumi dan Nari, mahasiswa yang baru lulus diusir dari kos-kosan mereka karena tak mampu membayar biaya tinggal yang makin tinggi akibat BBM naik, memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kampung SM yang indah dan bersahaja, dan kos-kosan disana murah pula, disana ada…._

Pak Lurah. Jung Yunho, mantan anak badung di Kampung SM, dulu 1 genk dengan Kangin, Heechul, Jessica dan Eunhyuk. Nama genk-nya 'Motor Kompor'. Tak heran jika sifat _Yadong_-nya & _Playboy_-nya sang ayah ada pada Yoochun, sedangkan _Evil_-nya ada pada Changmin. Ia menikah dengan ahjumma cantik, galak, suka gossip dan baik (?), namanya Kim Jaejoong, si Bu Lurah.

Taeyeon. Pemilik kos-kosan sekaligus rumah singgah para wanita dikampung tersebut, total ada 9 orang yang tinggal dikos-kosannya. Ada Jessica, satu-satunya ahjumma awet muda yang tinggal disana karena belum dapat pasangan dan tak punya rumah pula, lalu ada YoonA, Yuri, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, Sunny, Seohyun dan Tiffany, pacar sang pemilik kos-kosan dan ia sendiri.

Lee SooMan. Sang tetua dikampung tersebut. Ia adalah orang terkaya dikampung itu, sering dipanggil 'Hj. SooMan yang kikir', selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain dan mata duitan. Ia punya anak angkat yang bernama Shindong.

Siwon. Ustadz terkaya dikampung SM. Istrinya bernama Kibum, mantan Jablay yang bertobat karena tidak sengaja melihat Siwon telanjang dikamar mandi, karena rumah mereka bersebelahan dan jendelanya berhadapan. Jadilah Kibum mencintai Siwon, dan akhirnya bertobat.

Yesung. Pendiri Organisasi 'KPTCJ' aka Komunitas **P**erjaka **T**ing-**T**ing **C**ari **J**odoh, orangnya ini sangat cute, namun sifatnya aneh, dan Organisasi ini punya motto 'Grup ini khusus _Namja_, Organisasi ini menyadarkan anda bahwa sesungguhnya ada Organisasi yang lebih membuat anggotanya sejahtera dibandingkan Koperasi', anggotanya ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Changmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Minho, Jonghyun dan mereka ini 'tak ada yang mencari jodoh namja lho, mereka adalah namja yang menyukai namja. Karena disana anggotanya malas dan tukang ngerusuh semua. Yesung memutuskan menunjuk Ryeowook, anak baru di komunitas tersebut menjadi pengurus segala kebutuhan para namja aneh bin ajaib yang tinggal disana, ternyata Yesung menyukai sang pengurus lho.

Kangin, si pendiri Genk 'Motor Kompor'. Yang terdiri dari Jessica, dingin, sangar dan liar, ia sa-satunya _yeojya_ yang berhasil masuk ke genk itu, Heechul, galak, kejam, tukang shopping dan hobi ngomongin orang, Yunho, sangar, yadong dan berwibawa. Lalu terakhir ada Eunhyuk yang yadong dan hobi ngerusuh dan Kangin juga sering terlibat skandal karena selalu ngerusuh bersama Eunhyuk. Namun pasti Kangin yang tertangkap oleh para warga karena terkenal dengan 'scandal' dan pendiri Genk kontroversial tersebut. Genk ini punya visi dan misi yaitu, 'Kami anak badung yang selalu ngerusuh, tapi kami adalah anak yang sholeh'. Awalnya Kangin mau memberikan jabatan ketua Genk ini kepada anaknya, sayangnya ketiga anak dari pasangan KangTeuk ini semua sifatnya bagai malaikat. Tak ada ke-_Evil_-annya sama sekali, sekarang genk itu masih beroperasi, namun semua anggotanya sudah bertaubat. Tapi ingat!, mereka tetap tukang ngerusuh dikampung itu.

.

.

Disana ada keluarga KangTeuk dengan anak Junsu, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Ada keluarga HanChul dengan anak Donghae. Ada keluarga YunJae dengan anak Yoochun dan Changmin. Ada keluarga SiBum dengan anak Taemin dan Kyuhyun. Ada keluarga OnKey dengan anak Jonghyun

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

_A/N :_ Nah lo, saya bikin Fanfic GaJe lagi, yakin dech nggak ada yang mau baca. Pasti nggak ada yang mau review pula, saya cuma author abal-abal yang ingin menjamuri fandom Screenplays dengan Story GaJe. Tapi kalau ada yang mau RnR, saya ikhlas kok. Hehe :D

Ini baru Prolog….

Kritik, Saran, Hinaan dan Pujian kuterima dengan senang hati. Kalau nge-bash yang berbobot ea….. :)

Gamshamnida, All Readers…. ^_^


	2. Anak SD Bertamasya

**Main Cast :**_All Member SuJu-15, All Member DBSK-5, All Member SNSD-9, All Member SHINee-5, All Member EXO-K+M-12, All Member f(x)-5, All Member CSJH-4 plus SooMan, BoA & Nari_

.

.

**Chapter 1 – Anak SD Bertamasya**

.

.

.

.

"_Songsaenim_. Kita mau _study tour_ kemana besok?" Ucap salah satu anak yang diketahui bernama Kai tersebut.

"Sudah ibu bilang….!" Ucap bu guru yang diketahui bernama Mber alias Amber geram.

"Panggilnya bu guru, bukan _songsaenim_" semua murid kelas 6sd itu berteriak sama persis meniru apa yang dikatakan bu guru Amber selama ini.

"Tapi, ibu guru Amber mirip _namja_ mirip _yeojya _sama sekali" Ucap Luhan tersenyum simpul berlaga lainnya sih udah cekikikan gaje.

PLAK!

"Aduh!" Ucap Luhan yang ditampar sama Amber karena tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali.

"Huweeee. _Umma, appa._ Aku ditabok pak guru" Dan sekarang Luhan sama persis seperti anak TK.

"_Ya!_, _uljimma….._" Amber mondar-mandir sambil menenangkan Luhan.

"Lo Tao nggak sih?" Ucap Lay.

"_Wae_?" Tao menjawab malas seraya agak mendengus dengan 'ejekan' anehnya.

"Si Luhan mah orangnya cengeng" Ucap Baekhyun asal.

"Aku sih udah tahu watak kalian dari SD kelas satu. Pas masih pada kamseupay semuanya gitu, cupu lah…" Ucap Baekhyun ketawa-tawa.

"Wah, kita kok dihina katak. Nama lo nggak cocok sama kepribadian lo, masa namanya Baek. Lu nggak Baek 'kan?" ucap D.O

"Aish, dasar DoReMiFaSolLaSiDo lu!" Ucap Baekhyun bête.

"_Ya_!. Maksudnya dia itu watak, bukan katak!. Engkau tuli apa?!" Ucap XiuMin keras-keras.

"Sudah-sudah. Anak-anak sekarang kalian besok mau _study tour _kemana?" Ucap Sulli menenangkan.

"Ke kampung SM bu…." Ucap murid-murid lantang.

"Nah. Ember Senpai, ojo nesu-nesu yo?. Arra?" Victoria yang mepersatukan tiga bahasa (?) secara bersamaan dalam satu kalimat.

"Njeh…" Ternyata Amber sudah belajar bahasa Indonesia-Jawa dari authornya #plak

"Siap-siap ya anak-anak?" Ucap Luna.

"Ok…" Ucap semua murid yang sangat senang pergi kekampung yang kelihatan indah nan asri. Sayang mereka tak tahu apa-apa soal kampung itu dan mereka sudah bubar dari tempat perkumpulan anak-anak yang esok harinya akan menjadi 'Madesu Generations' itu.

"Sudah kubilang, rubahlah rambutmu dan penampilanmu. Mereka berduabelas itu adalah murid-murid lugu yang tidak tahu apa-apa Mber.." Krystal telah memulai ceramahannya soal _fashion _kepada Amber.

"Terserah apa katamu."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hore!" Donghae mendadak kegirangan setelah membaca papan pengumuman didekat kantor pak lurah.

"Wah. Donghae kumat lagi rupanya" Ucap Junsu dan di'iya'kan oleh sang namjachingu, Eunhyuk namanya.

"_Ya!. _Aku 'kan suka anak kecil, aku girang karena anak-anak SD mau _study tour _kesini. Pasti mau melihat-lihat objek wisata gunung Semeru" Ucap Donghae tersenyum lugu.

"_Pabbo!, _gunung Semeru itu ada di Indonesia." Ucap Eunhyuk seraya _menoyor _kepala Donghae.

"_Ne, ne, ne._" Jawab Donghae pasrah.

"Oy, katanya dikampung kita udah dijual handphone Samsung Galaxy." Ucap Key nunjuk-nunjuk papan pengumuman desa.

"Oh?. Eh?, _what_?! Chansung galaki?." Donghae tak percaya dan telah megap-megap. –mirip ikan kurang oksigen-

"Kapan Chansung pergi ke galaxy? Dia dapet dana buat kesana darimana? Masyaallah! Jangan-jangan dia mencuri!" Kali ini sang uztad a.k.a Siwon berbicara.

"Aih. Ini Samsung Galaxy! Kalian semua tuli apa?! Ih…." Key udah berapi-api.

"Ok, ok! Kami sudah dengar!" Ucap Junsu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuut! Tuut!

Bunyi bus-pun terdengar nyaring. Seluruh warga telah menata dengan rapih kampung yang rusuh dan berantakan tersebut. Para perjaka yang terlihat sisi normalnya akibat melihat paha-paha sexy dari guru-guru yang berpakaian mini *bayangin MV Genie-SNSD*. Mulai terpukau, termasuk pula Eunhyuk

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Ucap serempak para warga dan bapak-ibu Lurah kepada para guru yang pertama keluar dari bus dengan gaya ala model. Tapi, pakaian mereka dan para perjaka yang melihat dengan TabLo alias TAtapan beLO. Membuat suasana kampung itu menjadi FashioNista.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Aww!" Eunhyuk yang melamun dan bergumam makin kencang. Telah membuat kakinya naas diinjak Donghae.

"Huwawh! So very sexy" Dengan bermodal mata hampir copot. Changmin berucap sok inggris.

"Biasa saja. Wah, ini sih lebih _cute _Wook" –Yesung anak baik-

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun berakhir ngeces mimisan ditempat.

Tapi, seluruh penonton miss Korea yang baru turun dari bus sekolah itu. Akhirnya menelan ludah kekecewaan. Karena guru yang terakhir adalah _namja_ ½_ yeojya._

Lalu, 12 anak SD turun mengekor dibelakang para guru. Semua tersenyum.

"Ah…." Yunho sebagai pak Lurah yang habis terbengong-bengong. Kemudian menjabat tangan para guru dengan curi-curi kesempatan, "_Nuguseyo_?" katanya lagi seraya tersenyum malu-malu(in)

"_Joneun _Victoria _inmida…_" Ucap guru paling tua seraya tersenyum, "_Joneun _Sulli _inmida_" Sulli agak malu-malu meong, "_Joneun _Luna _inmida_" senyum terindah bagai malaikat, "_Joneun _Krystal _inmida_" katanya dan, "_Joneun _Amber _inmida_"

Mimpi Yunho hancur lebur hangus seketika saat ditatap Amber, walaupun Amber agak tersenyum malu. Tapi, mata si ibu Lurah telah berapi-api dan siap memukul sang pak Lurah kapan saja.

Penyambutan selesai, seluruh warga bubar. Para murid-murid lalu berbaris dan mengadakan lapangan Gundul.

"Upacara hari Kamis, tanggal 16 Juni 2012 segera dimulai. Masing-masing pemimpin pasukan menyiapkan pasukannya…" ucap Kai sebagai MC.

-_Skip_-

"Pengibaran sang merah-putih diiringi lagu Indonesia Raya" ucap Kai lagi.

Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao malah nge-_dance _sebelum mengibarkan bendera. Hm, EXO? –lihat MV History-

Tapi, D.O malah bernyanyi lagu MAMA. Dan para penyanyi paduan suara mengikutinya karena lupa lagu Indonesia Raya. Tapi, Chen malah bernyanyi lagu History dan paduan suara itu kacau lalu mendapat mata _deathglare_ dari guru Luna.

"Asyik ya! Nyanyi lagu yang bukan Indonesia Raya!" komentar Lay.

"Bbuing-Bbuing…" dan Sulli berusaha meniru gaya _aegyo _ala Baekhyun untuk menghentikan upacara yang makin kacau, "Mereka pikir upacara seperti ini?" ucapnya marah.

Dan, upacara semakin kacau. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa setelah ini guru Luna, Sulli, Victoria, Krystal dan Amber akan menghukum murid-murid yang _study tour_. Yaitu, Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, XiuMin, Tao, Chen, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Kai, D.O. Siap-siaplah…

.

.

_-Another place-_

_._

_._

_Fyuuh, Fyuuh, Fyuuh, Suur~_

_._

_._

Ada dua _yeojya _dan dua _namja _yang cakep-cakep -tapi mirip gembel- berjalan lurus tak tentu mereka memancarkan aura yang terlalu kamseupay dan butut yang melengkapi aura melarat yang begitu bersinar dari atas sampai bawah tubuh jangan lupa baju dua _yeojya _yang entah itu mini memancarkan keseksian atau kurang bahan karena digunting-gunting buat dijual dipasar loak lalu memenuhi bahan panganan mereka.

_Namja _yang identitasnya bernama Zhoumi, sangat cocok menjadi tiang listrik karena terlalu tinggi, muka dan kulit yang agak yang mirip koala, muka kusut yang tidak pernah dicuci, _match _dengan baju yang compang-camping.

_Yeojya _yang kesatu. Diketahui bernama BoA, siap mengguncang tempat yang ia tinggali dengan ular Boa di pundaknya. Bisa bikin para _halmeoni _maupun _saeng_-nya yang takut ular jantungan atau lari-lari heboh. Tidap dapat dipungkiri, ia begitu cantik dan _EXOtic. Stylist _rambutnya pun cocok digunakan dan akan menjadi _trendsetter _jika dilihat dikalangan Mak Lampir dan Mak Erot. Bedanya, ini rambut walaupun akan seterkenal Xiahrini nampak mirip rambut jambul Katulistiwa ataupun bulu mata anti Badai. Nama rambutnya ini 'rambut habis kena Tsunami' Wow! Bayangkan! Lebih bombastis mana?Anti badai atau habis kena Tsunami?*author segitunya.

_Namja _yang kedua. Bernama Henry, ini dia! satu-satunya manusia yang berada disekitar orang-orang 'madesu _generation_' yang sangat keren, aura kekayaan dan kegantengan (?) terpancar dari wajahnya. Kulit putih macam Mochi, unyu-unyu sekali wajahnya.,

_Yeojya _yang kedua. Namanya NaRi, wajah unyu macam orang kaya. Sayang, baju bolong-bolong mirip , bajunya nggak bolong dipas 'nipple' dan raut wajahnya telah tercetak tulisan 'Saya orang galau'.Cemberut saja.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat ini siapa? Yah, mereka ini adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswi-mahakarya-mahadewi(?) yang super-duper KreAtif—KeRE tapi AkTIF buktinya, mereka telah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Seoul ke desa SM yang berada diantara Gwangju-Mokp'o dan Bojong , mereka tidak naik bus maupun limosin, mereka hanya menggunakan kedelapan kaki mereka yang entah itu bagaimana lelah mereka berjalan diatas , makin lama mereka melayang-layang seperti hanya kehabisan uang dan segala macam , mereka telah kehilangan keringat dan lemak-lemak ditubuh , mereka telah punya tubuh langsing bin , sampai ditempat tujuan tidak keren, kayak orang malnutrisi di Afrika. Mereka berempat tidak dapat melunasi hutang dirumah kos-kosan mereka

"Minum manaaa-akh..?!" Zhoumi yang terpaksa berteriak kepada tiga orang yang berjalan bersamanya tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Pasti telinga mereka telah tertutup debu-debu pasir.

Kicir-kicir, inilah lagunya…

"Ne, yeoboseyo?" ucap namja imut yang diketahui bernama Henry mengangkat telpon umum yang ia bawa-bawa #maksudnya handphone ding

"Ya! Lunasi hutang kos-kosan kalian! Hanya dalam waktu 2minggu. Arra?" suara ibu-ibu menggelegar disebrang sana.

Dan yeojya tua yang diketahui bernama BoA langsung membanting handphone Henry.

"Sejak kapan kita seperti ini?" ucap NaRi.

"Sejak kita acara kelulusan, kerja di-PHK dan tak punya biaya untuk membayar kos-kosan. Lalu kita ditendang keluar dari sana" ucap Zhoumi dengan tangan menadah entah itu apa maksudnya.

"Aduuh~" ucap Henry yang langsung naas bersama handphone-nya. Ia terjatuh karena kelelahan dan kepanasan. Tepar lebih tepatnya.

"Kita punya uang tinggal berapa? BoA eonni?" tanya NaRi H2C #Harap-Harap Cemas.

"Seribu won" ucap BoA begitu SeKarat.

"Lihat itu! Lihat itu! Kita sudah sampai!" mendadak Zhoumi bergaya ala Dora dan menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang sangat bersinar dan pun melirik ke-arah Henry yang tepar, seperti menganggap Henry adalah Boots.

"Kalau itu fatamorgana?" ucap BoA masih memakai cara bicara _ahjumma_.

""Jangan sebut-sebut member Sm*sh lah…" ucap NaRi.

"Bukan… Itu pasti khayalan Zhoumi. EH?! BUKAN! SERBUUU" BoA langsung berlari heboh menuju gerbang desa SM yang sangat terpencil namun tentram. *Kelihatannya

NaRi alhasil _sweatdrop _dan _ilfeel _dengan melihat kelakuan BoA _ahjumma_. Ular Boa kesayangannya pun sampai terjatuh karena kecepatannya yang _daebak_!

Zhoumi dan Henry pun berancang-ancang siap-siap lari dan…

Fuiingg!

Semuanya berterbangan karena kecepatan lari mereka bertiga. Kali ini, NaRi ditinggal sendirian.

"Ya! Tunggu!" ucap NaRi lalu akhirnya ia berjalan kaki sendiri. Menuju kampung yang dimata mereka sungguh bersahaja.

.

.

.

END of Chapter 1

.

.

_A/N _: *Muncul pake teleportasi Kai* Ini chapter 1-nya! Dinikmati ya! Aku update kilat sampai chap akhir lho! :) Yang mau baca mana suaranya? #krikrik  
Terserah dech mau pada koment apa. Koment sebebas-bebasnya! *lirik Review Readers & Silent Readers*  
Mianhe, ga tepatin janji publish karena saya udah ga punya internet dirumah dan rempong ngurus masuk SMP… :') Janji deh! Chapter selanjutnya… Lebih koplak bin somplak dan kepanjangan! Kalo nggak… *kasih batu bata ke semua readers* Lemparlah diriku...  
Aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang boyband baru SM… Mianhe… *bow* ('_') ini kuketik sebelum jadi EXOtic… ;)  
Sayonara! *terbang ikut Kris*


End file.
